


In Which We Have Five Subtle Conversations, And One Which is Not.

by I_Have_No_Clue



Series: In Which... [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Funny situations, M/M, Matchmaking, Mothers are scary, Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes are determined, Slight Slash, subtle hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Have_No_Clue/pseuds/I_Have_No_Clue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five conversations John has with Mrs. Hudson and Mrs. Holmes, and one he has with a certain someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which We Have Five Subtle Conversations, And One Which is Not.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! At first, I didn't plan to make this a series, but then the plot attacked me, looking a lot like Martin Freeman, so I couldn't refuse. I don't own Sherlock, I have no beta, no brit-picker, no nothing...  
> Though I do have a sandwhich.  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story.

**I**.

“Hello John Dear! How are you and Sherlock today?”

“Hello Mrs. Hudson, I’m fine. Sherlock, on the other hand, is having a good sulk.”

“Ah, that young man shouldn’t be so cooped up in his own head.”

“Sherlock not spending any time in his mind? I do believe the world would fall.”

“Hmmm, maybe he just needs a good relationship; calms the mind down quite a bit.”

“Mrs. Hudson, you as well as I know that Sherlock Holmes doesn’t due relationships.”

“Oh… Right…”

  
**II**.

“Oh my goodness! John, why do you have all that white powder on you? Its spreading everywhere.”

“Sorry Mrs. Hudson, it’s from the fire extinguisher… Sherlock blew up the fridge…”

“He what?!”

“Please don’t ask me how, I’m not even sure the mechanics behind it.”

“Oh dear, you do realize all damages will come out of your rent, right?”

“Sherlock and I have already figure the expenses, and are agreeable to the extra cost.”

“Oh, well that’s good to hear. It’s nice to know that even with explosions, you two can still talk things out with each other easily.”

“Well, it was less talking and more of me shouting at Sherlock until he said he would pay for everything himself.”

“Well, at least he listens to you. More then he gives most others.”

  
**III**.

“So you’re Dr. John H. Watson. My sons speak well of you.”

“And you’re Lady Holmes? Pleasure to meet you.”

“Please, call me Mrs. Holmes.”

“I shall do so, Mrs. Holmes.”

“Tell me, what do you think of my son?”

“Pardon?”

“Do you find him annoying? Despicable? Attractive? Wrenched? Striking? Come now and answer.”

“… I told this to Mycroft, and I’ll tell you too; I’m not spying on Sherlock and our lives are none of your business.”

“…”

“…”  
  
“… Hmmm, I can see why they like you now.”

  
**IV**.

“Good day, Dr. Watson.”  


“… Did you use your son’s PA and cars to kidnap me?”

“Not like he was using them at the moment. Anyways, time for tea.”

“We’re in an abandoned town house. I- no, I’m not even going to question how you got all this here.”

“Technically, you just did. And it wasn’t all that hard.”

“I don’t want to know.”

“Well then, Dr. Watson, this time I came to ask about my son; specifically, why was he rendered invalided.”

“Ah, you want to know how he got his arm in a sling. Well, apparently he got some anesthetic shot into him, making his arm basically immobile. He wouldn’t stand for it, so he made me put it in a sling for him.”

“Ah, and this is for the dentist case, correct?”

“Correct Mrs. Holmes. It’s all in the my blog.”

“Indeed… You take good care of my son. He needs someone like you in his life giving a helping hand. I thank you for staying at his side.”

“I’m happy to be his friend.”

“Ah, friends indeed.”

  
**V**.

“Hello John!’

“Good day, Dr. Watson.”

“Ah, hello Mrs. Hudson, Mrs. Holmes. I didn’t know you two were acquainted.”

“Oh yes, we’re actually childhood friends. Elaine and I used to be quite the pair back in the day.”

“Planning our dream weddings, flirting with our suitors, and other day dreams, oh those were the times, weren’t they Martha?”

“Times they were indeed.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I don’t mean to bother you ladies today; I’ll just take my leave right now.”

“Oh, there is no need for that dear! There is plenty of tea and biscuits.”

“Indeed Dr. Watson, there are plenty.”

“Well, if you insist…”

“That’s a dear! Now tell me, what was all that yelling yesterday? Were you two having a bit of a domestic?”

“Oh, that. Nothing of the sort Mrs. Hudson. Sherlock got into a row with the one of the clients when it turned out they were in the wrong. It was all taken care of in the end.”

“That’s good to hear; the flat seems to take on a rather despondent air went you two are at it. I much prefer the times when you two are happy and together.”

“Indeed, you and my son make for a striking pair, Dr. Watson. It would be a shame if you two were to become torn apart.”

“I see.”

“I’m sure you do.”

“Now enough of this talk of tears and arguments, drink your tea before it grows cold.”

  
**+I**.

“Your mother and Mrs. Hudson are at it again.”

“Indeed?”

“They cornered me together this time. They’re starting to get a bit obvious.”

“They thought we had gotten into an argument and wanted to see the damages?”

“Got it in one, Sherlock.”

“I’m surprised; not even Mycroft knows we’re together.”

“Well, we’ve only been together for six months. And we‘ve only had sex twice.”

“Does not excuse them.”

“Well, lets stop thinking of them and think of better things.”

“Such as?”  
  
“Things like this.”

“…”

“…”

“John, I do believe we should continue this in the closest bed.”

“Best thought you had all day, Sherlock.”

 


End file.
